


Love in an Elevator

by Jerzeyanjel



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: A.U.gust, M/M, corporate ian, elevator hottness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzeyanjel/pseuds/Jerzeyanjel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is owner of Red Inferno Advertising. He is late to his meeting to pull in a new account and is panicking. Alarms don’t go off, train is late and then he gets stuck in an elevator. How much worse can this day get?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ian was running late. Which was definitely something new for the redhead. He was always so punctual, always early for events and meetings. He had an alarm that would go off twenty minutes before his actual alarm would go off just to make sure he got up. But today that all changed. He woke up late. Both alarms not going off even though Ian made sure to set them the night before. Instead of his leisurely wake up he had to jump from his bed and rush through his morning routine. His usually hot shower was freezing cold due to the pilot light blowing out during the hard winter wind that was blowing through Chicago. He couldn’t find matching socks and as he was looking for his shoes the power went out. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” he yelled to the ceiling. 

Ian wanted to shout his frustration and punch the wall but he kept his cool. He didn’t want to say it out loud but really could this day get any worse? Grabbing the first pair of shoes he could find he put them on and grabbed his coat and scarf. He was only a few minutes behind schedule and given the L was on time he would be ok. 

Boy was that a pipe dream. Ian sat on the bench, his leg bouncing nervously as he willed the train to move faster. He wished he had some magical powers and could just blink himself into the building where his meeting was being held but he didn’t and could only stare at his watch as time ticked by. 

He was about ready to pull out his hair when the L finally reached his stop. Grabbing his messenger bag he bolted off the train and sprinted to his meeting. He slid on the ice lining the sidewalk and almost went through the glass doors but he managed to keep his balance. The elevators were filling fast and he barely made it into an almost empty one before it closed. He hunched over at the waist, gasping, trying to regain his breath. 

“What floor man?” a voice asked him. 

Ian looked up and met a pair of blue eyes so deep and clear that he felt like he was falling into a pool of water. The guy was gorgeous and Ian couldn’t help but stare at him. He must have looked too long because the stranger raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips together.

“Uh .. seventy-four please.”

The man pushed the button and Ian stood up straight, his breath still lost but not from running. They moved up about ten floors before the elevator started to make a funny noise. The two men looked at one another as the box jolted and stopped abruptly throwing them into each other. 

“Shit,” he exclaimed as he landed hard against the floor, Ian on top of him. “You ok man?”

“Yeah … sorry,” Ian said getting up. He immediately went to the panel and started pushing the buttons and nothing happened. They didn’t light up and the elevator didn’t move. The backup lights were on though. Ian picked up the emergency phone and was relieved when someone picked up. Apparently the elevators had all been affected and were all stuck. The man told Ian that they are currently working on getting the passengers out but it might take a while. 

“Damn it!” Ian yelled as he put the phone down. 

“What? What did they say?” 

Ian sighed and looked at the man who was still sitting on the floor. 

“They said all the elevators are fucked up and while yes they are working on it but it is going to take a while.”

Ian huffed and sat down next to the man. “I’m Ian.”

“Mickey.”

“This has been the worst day I swear to God!” 

Mickey laughed and leaned back against the wall of the elevator, his knees up. 

“Late for something?” he asked. 

Ian mimicked Mickey’s pose and leaned back as well. 

“Only one of the most important meetings of my life. My alarms didn’t go off this morning, I had to take a cold shower and then the power went out. The stupid train was late and now this. I just want to crawl back into bed and get a do-over,” Ian said putting his head in his hands. 

“A do-over?”

Ian laughed. “Well yeah. So I can re-start this day right. As it is I can’t even call my office to tell them where I am.”

“No but you can text them right?”

“Already tried. Won’t send.”

“Ah man I’m sorry dude. At least you aren’t stuck somewhere in the cold though right? And hey I’m damn good company so that’s a plus too,” Mickey said giving Ian a shy smile. 

“Yeah … sorry I’m being so selfish. You’re stuck in here too. Are you late as well?”

“Nah I was just going to surprise my sister. She doesn’t even know I’m coming by,” Mickey laughed drily. 

“Lucky bastard,” Ian said and smiled at Mickey as their eyes met. A surge of heat went from one man to the other and they both looked away quickly as if they could feel what the other was giving off. 

“Which company does your sister work for?” Ian asked Mickey. 

“God what is it called? I always forget. It’s a color fire something. I don’t fucking remember.”

“Red Inferno Advertising? Mandy Milkovich is your sister?”

“That’s it!” Mickey exclaimed snapping his fingers. “Wait, you know my sister?”

“Yeah. She’s my assistant.”

“Wait … you’re Ian Gallagher?”

“In the flesh,” Ian smiled showing his teeth. 

“Wow. I thought you’d be taller.”

“Sorry to disappoint you,” Ian laughed and Mickey couldn’t get over how Ian’s laughter tickled his gut and spread out along his veins filling him with warmth. 

Mickey smiled at Ian and rubbed at his bottom lip. It was an endearing move and Ian was struck by how hot Mickey was. 

Their eyes met again and their gaze held. Heat and electricity blazing between them. Ian was the first one to look away, pretending to flick an imaginary piece of lint off his suit pants. 

“So what has Mandy said about me?” Ian asked. 

“She moons over you. It’s all Ian this and Ian that. Ian is so hot and thoughtful and funny. Blah blah blah…”

“She says I’m hot?”

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Sure you focus on that.”

“Ha. Well I can’t blame her.”

“Neither can I.”

Ian’s head swung back to Mickey so fast he should have gotten whiplash. The generator lighting did nothing to hide the blush staining Mickey’s cheeks or the smile that suddenly flourished on Ian’s face. 

Their eyes locked and that feeling of electricity flowed through them again. They felt the other’s pull and subconsciously they moved closer together. Of course with Ian’s luck the emergency phone rang and he cursed as he stood to answer it. 

“Mr. Gallagher we are still working on the elevator system. It should only be a little bit longer, granted the wind calms down.”

“What do you mean the wind?”

“Power is knocked out all over town Mr. Gallagher. We are very lucky that our building still has power…” the man’s voice was cut off and Ian was met with silence. 

He turned towards Mickey as the backup lights flashed off and they were left in complete darkness. 

“Well shit,” Mickey said. 

Ian just laughed because this was so typical. 

“You know it just fucking figures. This day is the day from hell! I really do have the worst luck ever!”

“Ian. It’s not that bad,” Mickey said. 

“How can you say that? We are stuck in an elevator. We have no power and I can’t even see my own hand in front of my face. I don’t even know where you are.”

Ian heard some shuffling and then a something warm was touching his hand.

“It could always be worse,” Mickey breathed softly only inches away from Ian’s face. 

Mickey ran his fingers up Ian’s palm to his wrist, he shifted forward making Ian step back until his back was pressed against the metal wall of the elevator. 

“You could be stuck in here, in the dark, cold and lonely,” Mickey practically whispered, his voice dropping low and husky. 

“You’re right,” Ian exhaled, dangerously aware of how close Mickey was to him. 

Mickey moved closer still, his chest brushing against Ian’s. Ian’s heart was beating fast in his chest and he wondered if Mickey could feel it. The anger he had been feeling before seemed to have melted away and all he could concentrate on was the dark haired man in front of him. He may not be able to physically see him but he could feel him. Before Ian could make a move, Mickey did. His lips pressed against the red head’s softly. 

It was a mere meeting of lips soft and sweet. It was over before it started and it left Ian wanting more. He may have been the one against the wall but it was him who took the next step. Ian reached out for Mickey and slid his hand around the shorter man’s neck and pulled him, their lips slamming together. 

There was no holding back. They gave and the other took, they kissed as if they were dying. As if this was the end of the world and they had only each other. Mickey’s hands pushed Ian’s suit jacket off his shoulders and heard when it landed on the floor. Mickey’s sweater was lifted and Ian’s hot hands slid up his chest. Mickey shivered and moaned into Ian’s mouth. Mickey’s moan went straight to Ian’s dick and in a flash he switched their positions, Mickey pressed against the wall as Ian kissed down his neck. Mouthing against his jugular vein, biting gently against his collar bone. He left open mouthed kisses against Mickey’s neck and kissed up to his ear. He licked at the shell and moaned into Mickey’s ear. 

“You’re so hot Mick,” he whispered hotly.

Mickey shivered and pulled at Ian’s shirt, trying like hell not to tear off any buttons as he fought to get his hands on Ian’s skin. But Ian wasn’t having any of that, he grabbed Mickey’s wrists and put his hands over his head. He held Mickey’s hands with one of his own as shoved his free hand against the front of Mickey’s pants. 

“Fuck,” Mickey groaned as Ian palmed him through his jeans. Mickey struggled to get his hands free but Ian refused to let go and Mickey couldn’t do anything except get swept away. So he stopped moving and sagged against Ian, widening his legs giving Ian more room. Ian took all that Mickey was offering and more. Their mouths met again, kissing furiously and Ian’s hand moved to his hip. He let go of Mickey’s and gripped his ass, pressing their cocks against each other’s. Thrusting into each other, dry humping like a couple of teenagers. 

Ian felt the familiar tingling of his orgasm approaching and was amazed at how fast and how little it was taking to get him there. Ian was just about to go over the edge when the lights came on, making them both blink at the brightness. The elevator whirred and began to move; continuing its ascent and the boys broke apart reluctantly. 

Mickey licked at his lips as he watched Ian button his shirt, his hands shaking slightly. Ian was practically gasping for breath, trying to calm down his body. Mickey seemed nonplussed as he rolled up the sleeves of his sweater and picked up his jacket off the floor. 

Ian was about to say something when the elevator stopped and the doors slid open revealing Mandy. 

“Oh my God Ian are you ok?” Mandy asked looking worriedly over Ian. 

Mickey snorted as Mandy’s eyes settled on him. “Assface?” 

“Douchebag.”

“What are you doing here?” she asked him pulling them both out of the elevator. 

“Thought I’d surprise you. Guess that wasn’t the best idea. If had known the elevators in this shitty building were going to crap out I would have stayed home.”

“Mickey! Sorry Mr. Gallagher,” Mandy apologized, horror etched in her features at Mickey’s statement. 

Ian laughed. “There’s nothing to be sorry for. He’s right.”

Mandy didn’t look convinced but let it drop since her boss was laughing. “Mickey stay here. I’ll be right back.”

Mandy then proceeded to lead Ian away.

“I’m sorry you got stuck for so long. Everyone has been waiting patiently in the conference room and are ready for you,” she told him. 

“Ok Mandy thank you,” Ian thanked her and turned. 

“Ian?”

“Yeah?”

“I hope my brother wasn’t too much of an asshole. Sometimes he doesn’t have a filter.”

Ian glanced over at Mickey and saw him watching them. Their eyes met and the heat started to flow. Mickey smirked as Ian smiled. 

“Nah he was totally fine,” Ian said and made his way to the conference room. 

He may have appeared nonchalant but inside Ian was going crazy. Mickey had turned his world upside down. Ian looked over his shoulder at Mickey again and caught him checking out his ass. 

Ian knew his day may have started out like shit but Mickey was a surprise he couldn’t have imagined. If every day started out like this just so Mickey could press him against the wall in a dark elevator and kiss him senseless he would gladly do this over and over.

_Oh yeah so worth it,_ he thought as he almost walked into the glass door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian can't stop thinking about Mickey.

Ian hadn’t been able to get Mickey off his mind. Every time he walked into his building and into that specific elevator he saw him in the corner, smirk on his mouth. He felt him as he touched the smooth metal wall and how Mickey’s warm hands felt on his skin. It was maddening and it took everything Ian had not to drill Mandy incessantly about her brother. Instead he tried to focus on work, on the new account he had managed to pull in on that incredible day. How he managed to get it after almost walking into the glass doors with a dreamy look on his face he will never know but he was indeed grateful. Ian would find himself staring at Mandy, noticing how much the siblings looked alike. Mandy would sometimes catch him and blush furiously. If Ian actually thought about it, he might realize that Mandy thought he was probably into her. But he was so clouded with Mickey that he just couldn’t think of anything else. 

Ian tried to appear like that day didn’t affect him but it had a profound effect on him and he wanted nothing more than to finish what they started. Craved it really. Mandy hadn’t said a word about Mickey and that worried Ian a little. Did Mickey even think about him? Was Mickey stuck on that day just as Ian was? Every time Mandy would walk into his office he would hope beyond hope that it would be to say something about Mickey. And every time his hopes dropped a little when it was only about business. It wasn’t like Ian could come right out and ask things about her brother. What was he supposed to say? Hey how’s your brother? I can’t stop thinking about his lips. Does he mention mine? Does he think about me as much as I think about him?

Yeah all that would get him sent to human resources for sure. So Ian kept quiet and just continued his hope of seeing Mickey again. 

Ian sat on the couch nursing a beer and watching a re-run of Buffy the Vampire Slayer when there was a knock on his door. He sighed loudly and paused his tv, (Spike was currently shirtless being shoved against the crypt wall, moaning in pleasure and Ian sure as hell didn’t want to miss that!) when the knock sounded again. 

“I’m coming I’m coming,” he said as he opened the door. 

Nothing could have prepared him for the shock of seeing who was there. 

“Mickey?” 

“Hey Gallagher.”

Ian gaped at him and looked him over from the top of his head to his toes, his eyes becoming re-acquainted with Mickey. 

“What are you doing here?” Ian asked, his voice still filled with shock.

He didn’t speak but then again he didn’t have to. Sex was written all over his face and Ian would be damned if he didn’t give into him. 

Mickey lifted an eyebrow and ran his thumb along his bottom lip. 

It made Ian want to grab him and suck on that lip. Just as Ian was deciding to just do it he was shoved backwards and landed hard against the back of the couch. The door slammed roughly and a demanding brunette was pressed against him. They stared at one another for a breath before Mickey’s lips were against Ian’s. 

Mickey kissed him hungrily. Like a starving man feasting on his last meal. Ian held onto Mickey’s shoulders and gave himself over to Mickey. Letting him take control, kissing him back breathlessly. Mickey rubbed his body against Ian’s as his mouth continued to claim dominance over the redhead. 

The back of the couch was hard and digging into Ian’s back but Ian didn’t have the words to complain. Mickey’s touch, his kiss, his body was all that mattered. Ian had been waiting for this, had been wanting this for so long there was nothing that could stop him from taking what was his. And that’s what Mickey was … his. 

Ian moaned into Mickey’s mouth and pulled Mickey on top of him, both of them tumbling over the back of the couch and ending up on the seat. Mickey broke the kiss to smile down at Ian before sucking Ian’s bottom lip into his mouth and running his tongue along it. 

That was just about Ian’s undoing and he groaned loudly. Unable to take any more of the sweet torture Mickey was so bent on wreaking Ian grabbed Mickey by the hips and flipped them over so he was on top. 

Mickey’s eyes widened and his breath came out in frantic pants as Ian rubbed the crotch of his pants against Mickey’s already hard cock. Ian put his hands on either side of Mickey’s head and looked into his blue eyes. Mickey stared back, his gaze equally as intense before pulling Ian’s mouth down to claim once again. 

Ian melted into Mickey, his fingers running through his soft brown hair, their hard dicks pressing against each other. Ian felt like a teenager, dry humping on a school night. But he found that he didn’t care. He had been waiting forever since that fateful elevator ride for this. 

It was Mickey’s turn to moan as Ian kissed a trail down his neck, long open mouthed kisses along his skin. His hands lifted Mickey’s shirt and Ian’s lips moved down his chest, stopping at each nipple to suck and lick them into hard peaks. 

Mickey was practically mewling by the time Ian reached his waist. With a sinful look Ian locked eyes with Mickey as he pulled down the brunettes pants. He smirked when Mickey’s hard cock bounced free and Ian licked his lips at the drop of pre-cum glistening on the head. 

His gaze never left Mickey’s as he deliberately lowered his head and licked the wetness that had gathered on the tip of Mickey’s cock. The whimper that escaped Mickey’s throat almost had Ian painfully erect and all he wanted to do was sink himself inside Mickey but he held off. He wanted to hear more of the whimpers and mewling. 

He smiled evilly at Mickey as he lowered his mouth again, engulfing Mickey, deep throating his cock. Mickey arched against Ian, his hands pulling on Ian’s red hair as Ian sucked him down once, twice, three more times. 

Mickey was babbling, whimpering and moaning loudly and Ian loved every single noise that his actions were creating. 

With one last suck, his lifted his mouth off Mickey’s cock and kissed the swollen head before nudging his pants down. 

He wanted to fuck Mickey. He needed to feel Mickey around him, sink himself inside his heat before he exploded. 

Ian threw his legs back and licked a long stripe up Mickey’s crack, his tongue lingering at Mickey’s puckered hole. Getting him nice and lubricated. 

“I’m good Ian … get in me,” Mickey panted and Ian complied practically tearing his pants off in his haste to have Mickey. 

He didn’t waste time, didn’t even try to prepare Mickey, he just pressed his cock against Mickey’s ass and buried himself. 

Mickey gasped and bit at Ian’s shoulder as the red head sunk into him. 

Ian couldn’t believe how good Mickey felt. He was heaven and hell all rolled into one. This was going to be Ian’s downfall and damn it if it wasn’t the sweetest fall he would ever have. 

He kissed Mickey’s neck, licking at his bottom lip before he started to slowly move inside the man underneath him. 

“Stop going slow … fuck me for fuck’s sake,” Mickey groaned and Ian obliged slamming himself inside Mickey. 

“You want me? You want this?” Ian demanded as he fucked Mickey. 

“Yes … oh God yes,” Mickey whimpered holding onto Ian like he was his life line. 

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since you kissed me. I’ve wanted to fuck you since then. Have you whimpering and moaning under me, begging me to fuck you. I have tortured myself with how you would around me,” Ian practically growled as he continued to thrust himself inside Mickey. 

Ian felt the tremor start to build in Mickey and before he knew what was happening Mickey’s fingers were digging painfully into his skin. 

Mickey wanted control and grabbed onto Ian’s shoulders as he flipped them over so Mickey was on top. But they missed the couch and ended up on the floor. 

As Ian’s back hit the carpet his eyes flew open and he was alone. His cock painfully hard and the front of his pants wet. 

“Fuck … no! It wasn’t real? What the fuck?” Ian yelled as he banged his fists on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the people have spoken and here's another chapter. Enjoy! =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is Mickey feeling? Is he as attracted to Ian as Ian is to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright alright! You have begged and I have given in. Another chapter for you guys. You crack me up with all your comments today and I loved every time I checked my mail and saw a new one. You guys are awesome!! =)

Mickey wasn’t fairing any better. He was bleary eyed and grumpy. His mind was consumed by thoughts of the redhead. It didn’t matter where he was or what he was doing, Ian was a constant thing in his mind. Which was driving Mickey insane. His dreams, his thoughts everything was spinning around Ian. Sleep was proving to be more trouble than being awake.

Mickey couldn’t go a night without dreaming of fucking Ian into the ground or vice versa. The dreams felt so real that when Mickey woke up he wanted to kill someone with the amount of frustration running through him. The desperation to have Ian was overwhelming that no matter the amount of touching seemed to satisfy the need. He wanted he red head and he had to give in to his desire sooner rather than later. 

He needed to get laid and fast and not just anyone would do. Usually he met guys at bars and let them fuck him in the bathroom or the alley. Never had he kissed anyone. His first kiss had been Ian and Mickey didn’t even realize he had initiated it let alone actively kissed the hell out of the ginger. He liked it, no he fucking loved it. Everything about Ian’s mouth, his lips made Mickey shiver. 

Mickey tried to forget about Ian, he went to a club and picked up a random guy. But as they got down to brass tacks it was Ian’s face Mickey saw and he just couldn’t do it. He didn’t want a substitution, he wanted the real thing. 

And that did not happen to Mickey. Love was for saps and rainbow flag wearing fags. Not for guys like him. But that didn’t stop Ian from entering his mind. And that didn’t stop Mickey’s heart from beating faster. 

Mandy came home every night talking about Ian and Mickey didn’t dare ask if he was mentioned. Besides he thought if he had been mentioned Mandy would have said something. Each night that she came home with a new story he couldn’t help the disappointment that filled him. He wanted Ian to ask about him. But that didn’t happen. 

It was painfully obvious that Mandy was smitten with her boss and it made Mickey feel like shit that he couldn’t stop thinking about the guy as well. He wondered what it was about Gallagher that had the Milkovich siblings attracted him. Who was he kidding? Ian was a walking sex ad. Who wouldn’t want that?

A week passed since the confrontation in the elevator and Mickey couldn’t take it anymore. Mandy and Ian were in the middle of a big bid for a new account and Mandy had barely been home and honestly Mickey missed her. He kept telling himself he was there for Mandy as he stood outside Red Inferno. His stomach was in knots and he bit at his thumb to the point that he was going to draw blood. 

Finally he took a deep breath and pushed open the glass door. He went to Mandy’s desk but she wasn’t there. The office seemed to be like a ghost town and Mickey frowned. It figures the minute he actually gets his nerve up no one would be around. He was turning to leave when a voice stopped him. 

“Mick?” 

Mickey whirled around and instantly wanted to melt. There was the object of his affection, head tilted to the side, a wide smile plastered on his face. 

“Hey,” Mickey smiled back. 

“What are you doing here?” Ian asked. 

_I thought you and I could go in that office of yours, shut the door and fuck like the world was ending and the only thing that would save mankind was your cock in me._

“Looking for Mandy, wanted to take her to lunch,” Mickey lied.

“Ah, I sent everyone out to lunch. Your sister and the crew deserve it after all the long hours they have been putting in,” Ian told him when he saw Mickey’s eyes flick towards Mandy’s desk. 

Mickey nodded and ran his thumb along his bottom lip. It didn’t escape him that Ian’s eyes followed the movement. Mickey lifted his eyebrow at Ian and smirked. 

Ian leered at Mickey. “Want to see my office? Best room in the building.”

“Oh yeah?” Mickey said and followed Ian. 

No sooner had they walked into the office had Ian shut the door and shoved Mickey up against the expensive wood. His mouth was mere inches from Mickey’s and Mickey could feel Ian’s breath blowing on his face. They stared at each other a second before Mickey closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Ian’s.

Ian let out a little moan and dragged Mickey’s hands above his head, his entire body molded against the smaller man, one of Ian’s legs wedged between Mickey’s thighs. 

A shiver of electricity went through Ian as he kissed Mickey breathlessly. 

Ian held Mickey’s hands with one of his own and rubbed his body along Mickey’s. He trailed a hand down Mickey’s head, tangling in his brown hair as he tilted Mickey’s head and deepened their kiss. He let go of Mickey’s hands and Mickey automatically put them against Ian’s chest and started unbuttoning his dress shirt. He wanted his hands on that body and he was just shy of ripping the buttons off of Ian to get what he craved. 

Ian’s hands rubbed down Mickey’s sides to grab at his ass. He pulled Mickey up and wrapped his legs around his waist, slamming his back against the door. Mickey abandoned the buttons and threaded his fingers through red hair, holding on as Ian pressed their bodies together. Trying to get them impossibly closer. 

Mickey moaned into Ian’s mouth and pulled at his hair. 

“Want you. Can’t stop thinking about you,” Ian breathed between kisses. 

“Fuck. Me too Ian.”

Mickey nodded and bit at Ian’s bottom lip. He slowly let Mickey slide down his body and before he could even complain Mickey switched their positions, slamming Ian against the door and dropping to his knees in front of the redhead. 

“Mick,” Ian whined and tried to grab for him but Mickey dodged out of the way, his fingers working Ian’s zipper down and pulling his thick cock from his trousers. 

Mickey’s mouth watered at the sheer size of Ian’s cock and he smiled up at Ian as he licked him. He kissed and licked around Ian’s spongy head making Ian’s cock harder and even redder than it already was. 

Ian reached down for Mickey and put his hands on his head. Mickey opened his mouth and sucked Ian down deep, the tip of Ian’s cock hitting the back of his throat. Ian gasped and pulled back only to have Mickey do it again. 

“Christ Mickey,” Ian whimpered as Mickey did repeated his actions. 

Ian couldn’t help his hands from clutching at Mickey’s hair and guiding him, his hips thrusting to Mickey, fucking his face. 

Mickey gagged slightly but didn’t stop. He had never sucked a cock before and he craved Ian’s, had been craving him for weeks. There was nothing short of a fire or earthquake that would make him stop sucking Ian. 

“Ian,” a voice called out followed by a loud knock. 

“Fuck!” Ian said aloud and the boys jumped apart. “It’s Mandy!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian get interrupted by Mandy. Will they get to finish what they started??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man you guys and your comments have me smiling all day! I feel like an evil dictator plotting how I shall toy with you all! Lol. I hope you like this! Enjoy!!

_Mandy? Oh god it’s Mandy!_

Mickey was internally panicking while Ian was buttoning his pants. Ian turned and got a look at the panic on Mickey’s face and he went to him and put his hand on the smaller man’s shoulder. 

“Shh,” Ian whispered. “She will think I’m not here and go away.”

“Ian?” Mandy called out and knocked again. 

Mickey jumped at the sound and Ian did too. One thing could be said about Mandy and that was she was relentless. Mickey only hoped she would walk away. 

It took maybe five more minutes before Mandy finally decided her boss was not in his office. Both men let out a sigh of relief and the passion flooded them again. They went for each other at the same time, mouths crashing.

Hands ran roughly over the other, tugging and pulling. 

“Wait … wait,” Ian breathed pulling back. “She might come back.”

“You got a better idea Gallagher?”

“I do actually.” Ian smiled. “Come on.”

Ian unlocked and opened his door very quietly and peered out into the office. He stood still and waited, listening intently for any sound, any sliver of movement. There was not a sound and Ian was pretty confident that no one was back yet. He also didn’t see or hear Mandy or anyone else. 

Ian signaled to Mickey and together the men moved stealthily through the office and as Ian pushed the elevator button Mickey looked around. The doors dinged and the men shoved their way inside, both giggling as the doors slid shut. 

“Man that was way too close,” Mickey was saying as he put a hand to heart to calm the rapid beating. 

“I know. I felt like a teenager sneaking out of my parent’s house just now,” Ian laughed. 

“No shit!” Mickey agreed. 

The men nodded and as their laughter died away the heat returned and they couldn’t look away from each other. 

“Well well this is where it all started,” Ian commented. 

“Yeah.”

Neither moved, completely locked in the chemistry between them. Ian was the first to break the connection and he turned and hit the stop button the elevator panel. The elevator’s main lights blinked out and the emergency lights were dim. 

Mickey lifted an eyebrow as Ian charged. He shoved Mickey back against the elevator wall and smashed their mouths together. Mickey didn’t even fight him; in fact he pulled Ian in closer, molding his body around the red head. 

He shoved the suit jacket off Ian’s shoulders and heard it fall with a swish onto the floor. His fingers started unbuttoning his shirt again, his hands aching to get on Ian’s hot freckled flesh. Ian grabbed one of Mickey’s legs and wrapped it around his waist and thrust against him. 

“Jesus…” Mickey moaned as Ian kissed down his ear to his chin. Ian smiled against his throat as he bit at his neck and sucked a small mark into his collar bone. Mickey held onto Ian’s shoulder’s as he lifted Mickey up and wrapped both legs around him. 

“I want you. Just like this,” Ian said kissing Mickey’s neck. 

“I want to fuck you like this. I want to feel you surrounding my cock.”

Mickey whimpered and moved against Ian, the ginger’s words making his cock impossibly hard. 

“This is all I think about when I get in this elevator. Fucking you senseless inside here, pressing you so hard against the walls that the imprint of the metal bruises your skin.”

“Stop talking about it and fucking do it,” Mickey demanded and Ian dropped his legs, and started tearing at Mickey’s jeans. 

He kissed Mickey again, in a blur of teeth, lips and tongue. Both men fighting for dominance. Mickey let out a sob as Ian got his pants down and had his hot hand around his dick. 

Ian pulled away and stared at Mickey as he stroked his hot flesh. Mickey’s eyes rolled back in his head as Ian worked him over. Ian started to get a rhythm going and Mickey was fast approaching the end. Just as he was about to plunge over Ian turned him almost making Mickey lose his balance and forced him against the wall again. 

Mickey was about to complain when Ian dropped down to his knees behind him and fastened his mouth on Mickey’s ass. Ian pried Mickey’s cheeks apart and Mickey almost jumped when he felt Ian’s tongue on his hole. 

Mickey spread his legs as far as he could which wasn’t very far since his jeans were still around his ankles. Ian took that opportunity to flatten his tongue and lick up his crack again. Again and again Ian did this and Mickey could do nothing except hold onto the wall and ride it out. 

He had never been rimmed before and he knew this was going to become a fast addiction. Ian licked at Mickey’s balls, sucking one into his mouth and then the other before sticking his tongue in Mickey’s hole. 

Ian fucked Mickey with his tongue until the brunette was a moaning mess. He loved the way he was driving Mickey crazy and it made him want to do it more and again and again. 

“Gallagher … God … get in me!” Mickey moaned breathlessly. 

Ian didn’t need any more encouragement. He stood and shoved his pants down to his knees and angled his throbbing cock at Mickey’s hole. He put an hand around Mickey’s neck and pulled his head back and kissed him as he slid his cock into him. 

Ian tried to go slow but Mickey wasn’t having any of that and he thrust back against Ian burying him deep. 

Both men groaned at the feeling of finally being joined. Ian kept his palm around Mickey’s throat as he began to thrust into him. Mickey’s back was arched, his head on Ian’s shoulder as Ian pounded into him. 

“Fuck …” Mickey cried as Ian hit his prostate. 

“Christ Mickey you feel so good.” 

Mickey put both hands on the wall and slammed back against Ian. Their hips were a blur as they fucked each other. 

“Not gonna last much long Mick.” 

Mickey wrapped a hand around his cock only to have Ian smack it away. Ian instead grabbed Mickey’s cock and started to stroke him in time to his thrusts. Mickey was in heaven and it wasn’t long before his body tensed completely and stars began to burst behind his eyes. 

“Oh fuck!” Mickey practically squealed as he came, his cock jerking in Ian’s hand. Long spurts of white hitting the wall in front of them. 

It was all too much for Ian and he followed Mickey over, his free hand leaving bruises on Mickey’s hip as he exploded, emptying himself inside the brunette. 

Ian slumped against Mickey’s back, sweaty and sated. He smiled against Mickey’s shoulder as he realized they were both panting and shaking with aftershocks of their orgasms. 

“God damn that was good,” Mickey said and Ian nodded. 

Just as Ian was about to say something in agreement the lights turned back on and the elevator started to move. 

“Fuck!” Ian swore as he pulled out of Mickey and the men struggled to get dressed. They had just gotten all put together when the elevator doors slid open revealing Mandy. 

“There you are!” she exclaimed looking at Ian. She smiled at her boss and shot Mickey a look but he was too busy looking at his jacket being held white knuckled in his sister’s grasp.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is the jig up? Did Mandy really catch them? Does she know??

Mickey was frozen. The high from the out of control, crazy sex Ian and he just had started to fade away and all that was left was fear.   
Mandy seemed to look around the office, still holding his jacket. She seemed agitated and very angry. 

“Is there anyone else here?” she asked, her temper just slightly in check. 

“What?” Ian asked very surprised to see such anger on his assistant’s face. 

“Who’s jacket is this?” she demanded. 

“It’s mine for fuck’s sake. Jesus what’s wrong with you?” Mickey questioned. 

The way Mandy was holding his jacket was starting to make him sweat. Her eyes met Mickey’s again and she instantly relaxed. He could see the tension leave her shoulders and drop through her body and melt into the floor. 

“Mickey? When did you get here?” she asked clearly surprised as if she hadn’t noticed him there before.

“I came to surprise you. I really need to stop doing that. You’re never here,” Mickey said keeping his voice as level as he could. 

Mandy laughed and moved to hug her brother. 

“Yeah sorry. Ian sent us out to lunch. I would have stayed behind if I knew you were coming.”

Mandy pulled back and looked at her brother. 

“It’s ok Mands. I was here. Mick wasn’t alone,” Ian told her clapping Mickey on the back. 

Mickey just about choked and fought hard not to blush. 

Mickey watched the light change in Mandy’s eyes as she looked at Ian. Mickey knew she was smitten and a wave of jealousy went through him. 

“Tall ass ginger scared the shit out of me,” he said instead. 

“Mickey! I’m sorry Ian,” Mandy apologized. 

“Mandy it’s ok. I did startle him,” Ian laughed. 

Ian’s eyes met Mickey’s and a surge of heat flooded them both. It didn’t matter that they had just been together, it wasn’t enough. 

Mandy cleared her throat and both men’s gazes flew to her. 

“Anyways Mandy since Mick is here you can take the rest of the day off if you want.”

“Are you sure?”

“If he wasn’t fucking sure he wouldn’t have said it douchebag,” Mickey muttered. 

“Mickey!” 

“He’s right,” Ian laughed. “Take the day and have fun.” 

“Thanks Ian,” she said turning away and going to her desk. 

Ian and Mickey shared another look, Mickey biting his bottom lip and Ian quirking his eyebrow.   
Ian’s eyes followed Mickey’s tongue as it swept along his lips and Mickey’s body flushed with heat knowing what he was doing to the tall redhead.

“Ready?” Mandy asked touching Mickey’s arm and startling him. 

Mickey nodded and they exchanged their goodbyes. As they entered the elevator Mickey turned around and saw Ian staring at him. 

“This isn’t over,” Ian mouthed as the doors slid shut. 

*~*

A week had passed since the elevator. Since the single best sex of Mickey’s entire life. Just thinking about it made him hard and that was happening more often than not. If it had been bad before they finally did it, it was worse now. Now that Mickey had the taste of the ginger that’s all he wanted. The dreams started up again more graphic than ever. More detailed and Mickey woke up in a sweat and covered in cum more times than he could count. 

Agitated Mickey ran a hand through his hair. How the hell was he going to get over this? Or better yet how the hell was he was going to see Gallagher again? It was one thing to sneak in to see Mandy which he had done twice now. If he did it again it would definitely look suspicious. And Mickey wasn’t ready to face that. Even though he and Mandy had been out of their father’s house for a few years now he still wasn’t ready to share his sexual orientation with people. Even Mandy didn’t fully know. It’s not that Mickey was afraid to tell her, it just hadn’t come up. But now with his attraction to her boss things might change. 

That man with his soft red hair and his shockingly green eyes. Tall as fuck and covered in freckles. Who knew Mickey was into gingers, he sure as shit didn’t. Ian was everything Mickey had ever wanted and it scared him to death. 

It was Friday night and Mickey was sitting on the couch nursing a beer when he heard Mandy talking to someone outside their door. Mickey strained to listen, a little pissed that she hadn’t told him she was bringing someone home. The last thing he wanted to listen to was his sister getting laid especially when he wasn’t getting any. Mickey got up and that’s when he heard who it was. The low tones of the voice went straight through Mickey and as the door opened Mickey’s chin hit the floor. 

There was Mandy with Ian. 

*~*

Ian thumped his head on his desk as images from the elevator filled his mind. It has been the week from hell. Ian had so much going on and all he could think about, all he couldn’t concentrate on was Mickey. And the fact that he hadn’t seen or heard from him in a week.   
Ian thought for sure that Mickey would try to surprise Mandy at work again and every day the elevator doors would ding, his heart would leap into his throat. And every time he would feel let down when everyone BUT Mickey walked through. 

_God what’s wrong with me?_ Ian silently asked himself. 

“Ian? You ok?” 

Ian looked up and saw a concerned Mandy staring at him from his doorway. 

“Yeah just a lot on my mind,” he told her. 

Mandy nodded and sat down at the one of his chairs facing his desk. 

“I know this account is very important to you. It’s one you’ve been trying to get for a long time and now you have it. But listen Ian, it’s in the bag. They love you. They love your ideas. You have nothing to worry about. They are already praising Ian Gallagher and Red Inferno Advertising like we are the second coming!” 

Ian laughed and reached for Mandy’s hand. “Thank you Mands. I needed that.”

“When was the last time you had fun Ian?” 

Images of Mickey pressed against the elevator walls, Ian’s cock buried deep inside him flooded his mind. 

“It’s been awhile.”

“Look why don’t you come home with me tonight. I’ll make us a nice dinner and you can hang out for a bit. Mickey will be home and there’s plenty of beer in the fridge.”

As soon as Ian heard the name Mickey he knew he was going. Nothing was going to keep him from the brunette any longer. 

*~*

The first thing Ian saw when Mandy opened the door was the shock on Mickey’s face. 

Wow she didn’t tell him I was coming over, Ian thought. 

“Hey Mickey,” Mandy called out throwing her keys on the table and putting down the bag of groceries she was carrying. 

Mickey grunted in reply, his eyes for Ian and Ian alone. 

“I’m just going to change out of my work clothes. I’ll be right back to start dinner,” she told Ian as she walked to her bedroom not noticing that neither man responded to her. 

“Hey,” Ian said. 

“Hey.” 

They stared at each other. All the heat and desire flowing around them. In unison they moved together, closing the distance between them and locking their arms around each other. Mickey's mouth was on Ian's before he could stop himself and their teeth clashed together. 

_It’s been too long,_ Mickey thought as he lost himself in Ian’s kiss. 

Ian moaned into his mouth and held on as Mickey licked, sucked and bit at his lips. 

“Shit I forgot my purse,” Mandy said to herself as she walked back out into the living room and stopped. 

There in front of her was her boss and her brother, locked in a passionate embrace. Kissing as if they hadn’t seen each other in years and were reuniting for the first time. She had never seen such passion and it made her knees weak. Mandy’s mouth opened to shout for them to stop but she thought better of it. Blushing she turned around and quietly headed back to her room. 

“Sure all the hot ones are gay,” she muttered to herself as she shut her door, her heart breaking slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have all made me laugh with your comments. I can not believe how many of you like this little story. You all make me so happy! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian receives a lewd phone call at work.

The next few weeks passed in a blur for Mandy. She pretended she didn’t know about her brother and her boss and decided that she would let them tell her when they were ready. Ian had been great at work, always looking at his phone and smiling or laughing when on the phone. It was such a nice sight to see that it had Mandy smiling too. Ian was generally a happy person but now it was so above and beyond it was infectious and everyone in the office was feeding off Ian’s high.

She should have been mourning the relationship she never had with Ian but instead she was happy. She had never seen Mickey so unbelievably happy and she loved it. Instead of pulling out his smile and laughter for holidays he was doing it on a daily basis. Her whole relationship was changing with her brother and she realized that he was her best friend. 

She could be mad that he hadn’t told her he was gay but she understood why he didn’t. When you come from a family of bigotry and shit it’s hard to admit that you might be different. Mandy wondered why she hadn’t seen it before and then decided who cares. He was her brother, he would always be her brother and the only difference in him now was that he was on the moon and radiant. 

Now that they were settled Mandy wondered how many more frogs she would have to kiss in order to find her prince. 

Sighing Mandy got back to work, a silly Disney song stuck in her head. 

*~*

“Red Inferno, Ian Gallagher speaking,” Ian said as he grabbed the phone. 

On the other end was a bit of snickering and heavy breathing. 

“You wouldn’t be if I was there.”

Ian instantly knew that voice and he smiled, leaning back in his chair. He made sure no one was near his office and got comfortable.

“Oh? And just what would I be doing?” Ian asked playing along, his eyes darting around making sure no one was listening to him.

“You’d be struggling to breathe with your cock shoved down my throat.”

“Is that so?”

“You bet your sweet ass it is. I’ll hum and gag around your cock while you pull my hair and fuck my face.”

“Christ Mick,” Ian gasped his cock already stirring with interest. 

“Tell me about it. I’m already stroking my cock,” Mickey drawled. 

“Oh God!” Ian moaned. 

“Too bad you aren’t here to have some of this. Can you get away for a bit?” 

“I’m leaving now! Stop touching yourself, save that for me! So help me God if you cum before I get there I’ll make sure it’s the last time you cum until I say you can!” Ian commanded slamming down the phone and jumping up. 

Ian grabbed his coat and keys and was practically running out of his office when Mandy stopped him. 

“Ian? You ok?” she asked taking in his flushed cheeks and frantic look. 

“What? Yeah … just have something that needs my immediate attention.”

“Oh ok. Do you know when you’ll be back?” 

Mandy gave him a knowing smile and Ian would have pondered it but at that minute it didn’t matter. All he wanted, all he needed was Mickey. 

“No … a few hours.”

“Oh … well sign this contract so I can have it messengered out. Don’t want Fire Global waiting for their contract. Thanks Ian,” Mandy said as he handed the papers back to her. 

“No problem Mands,” Ian returned as the doors opened and he jumped inside the elevator. “I’ll be back later.”

As the doors slid shut a knowing smirk appeared on Mandy’s face. 

“Yeah right,” she laughed and cancelled all Ian’s appointments for the day when she got back to her desk. 

*~*

Fifteen minutes later there was a pounding at Mickey’s door. Without preamble Mickey flung open the door revealing a wheezing ginger, sweat beaded on his forehead. 

“Damn Gallagher you ok?” 

“I ran all the way here,” Ian gasped his hands on the door jam, standing out in the hall. 

“Well fuck what did you do that for?” Mickey asked him confused. 

“Train was late.”

“So?”

“So … I didn’t want to waste any extra time.”

Mickey leered and bit at his bottom lip. 

Ian’s eyes darkened and he was in the room, the door slamming behind him. 

“You have no idea the monster you have unleashed,” Ian began stalking Mickey around the dining room table. 

“Oh? I’m fucking shaking in my boxers man,” Mickey taunted. 

Ian lifted an eyebrow and was on Mickey before Mickey could get away. Ian grabbed Mickey’s hands and forced them behind his back, arching him into Ian. Ian latched his mouth on Mickey’s neck, biting him and sucking marks into his milky white skin. 

He pushed Mickey up against the dining room wall and kissed him. Mickey moaned into his mouth. Ian’s show of dominance was going straight to Mickey’s dick. Mickey was sighing, really getting into Ian’s kiss when Ian put his hands on Mickey’s shoulders and forced him to his knees, his back flush with the wall. 

“Unbuckle my pants,” Ian demanded and Mickey rushed to do as he was told. 

“Pull them and my boxers down to my ankles.”

Again Mickey obeyed and Ian’s hard glistening cock bounced in his face. 

“Open your mouth Milkovich.”

A shiver went through Mickey and he opened his lips, drool already pooling in his mouth. 

“You said you wanted to do this.”

Mickey nodded and Ian pushed the head of his cock into Mickey’s waiting mouth. 

Mickey slid his hands up Ian’s legs as he took all of Ian’s length in and swallowed. Ian’s eyes rolled back in his head as Mickey did it again. 

Ian looked down at his lover, his eyes blown with lust. His hands went into soft black hair and he started to thrust into Mickey’s mouth. Ian was careful at first, not wanting to gag Mickey but it felt so incredibly good he couldn’t stop himself from going faster. 

Mickey took it all, tears streaming down his face as Ian fucked his mouth. He wasn’t used to gagging let alone sucking dick but seeing Ian’s control shatter was so hot Mickey just went with it. He began humming and Ian went wild, moans and gasps escaping the redhead’s mouth.

He couldn’t wait for Ian to blow. With a few more thrusts Ian buried himself in Mickey’s mouth and held himself there. A loud yell bellowed from his mouth as his cock started jerking, cum shooting down Mickey’s throat. Mickey swallowed as much as he could but some leaked out his mouth and ran down his chin. 

Ian shuddered and shook above him and pulled himself free before forcing Mictkey to his feet. Blue eyes met green and Ian kissed him. Licking himself from Mickey’s mouth and chin. Sharing his cum with Mickey. 

Mickey had never done this. It was hot and unbelievable that he almost came without any touches to his dick. 

Ian pulled back and pressed his forehead to Mickey’s and tried to catch his breath. 

“God damn that was hot,” he breathed. 

“Damn right it was,” Mickey answered equally as breathless. 

Ian laughed and kissed Mickey’s forehead. 

“Is that all you got firecrotch? Or are you ready to go again?” Mickey teased.

He knew he was in trouble when Ian’s eyes darkened again. His whole face changed and a shiver went through Mickey. 

“You better run,” Ian sneered and Mickey was off, Ian chasing him to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love love LOVE you all!!! =)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clothes all over the house, moans from Mickey's bedroom. Did they really think they could keep this from Mandy?

Mandy came home from work to a very dark apartment. This seemed to be a more common occurrence these days and Mandy sighed as she turned on the light. Strewn around the room were various articles of clothes and Mandy just stared as she began to pick out which ones were her boss’s and which ones were her brother’s. A deep purple tie was flung over the chair, a pair of dark gray dress pants kicked off carelessly in the dining room. Mandy kicked at the matching jacket that she almost tripped on as she walked into the apartment. 

A pair of worn jeans were inside out on a chair, two different pairs of socks flung this way and that. Mandy closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was tired of this, the pretending that she didn’t know. The blatant evidence of their relationship out for everyone to see and she wished they would just tell her already. She was about to start cleaning up their shit when a sound escaped Mickey’s bedroom. 

A low moan sounded again along with the creaking of the bed. A breathless ‘Ian’ was heard next causing Mandy to promptly turn red and flee the apartment. The last thing she needed to see or hear was her brother and her boss going at it.

*~*

Ian pressed his forehead to Mickey’s as he thrust into the smaller man. Their eyes locked together, watching the pleasure shoot across each other’s features. Fucking face to face was something new to Mickey and he found he liked it entirely too much. Especially when it was Ian he was fucking. Staring into his ginger’s eyes while Ian rode him was pure heaven. Taking their time and learning each other’s bodies was also something new to Mickey. He was used to rushing and getting things over as quickly as they started but not with Ian. Ian wanted to savor every moment and Mickey was helpless to anything Ian wanted and easily gave in. 

“Mick … oh Mickey,” Ian breathed against Mickey’s mouth. 

Mickey tightened his hold on the redhead and clutched at him, his fingers digging into Ian’s shoulders. He was completely powerless as Ian ran a hand down his face, caressing his cheek. Mickey couldn’t help the pounding of his heart and the flutter of emotion that flashed through him. He could feel himself falling for this man and it should have terrified him but as Ian held him and gazed down at him he found that he couldn’t be afraid. 

Ian wrapped a hand around Mickey’s cock and began to stroke him and together with a shout of each other’s names they went over the cliff. Clinging to each other and riding out the wave after wave of pleasure that passed through them. 

Afterwards Ian lay on Mickey’s chest, both of them panting and trying to slow the beating of their hearts. Mickey held Ian close and ran a hand through his hair, playing with the soft red locks as Ian traced patterns onto Mickey’s skin. 

“Mick?”

“Yeah?” 

“We are going to have to tell Mandy at some point.”

“Yeah … I know.”

Ian raised his head off Mickey’s chest and looked into his face. 

“I could tell her if you don’t want to.”

Mickey swallowed hard, the intense emotion that passed through him at Ian’s words almost too much to bear. It wasn’t a place he wanted to visit yet and Mickey swallowed it down. 

“Nah man I’ll do it.”

“Are you sure? We could do it together.”

“It’s ok Ian. I’ll tell her. It will probably be better coming from me anyways.”  
“Why do you say that?” Ian asked clearly confused.

“She has a crush on you if you haven’t noticed. Thinks you’re the bees knees or some shit. I have half a fucking mind to tell her she’s crazy,” Mickey said. 

“Haha she’s crazy? You Milkovich people flock to me like a moth to a flame.”

“Oh is that right?” Mickey sneered. 

Ian sat up and covered Mickey’s body with his own. He drove himself against Mickey eliciting a moan from his lover’s throat. 

“Yeah that right,” Ian said. 

“I’m so glad you think so,” Mickey commented trying hard to control the breathlessness of his voice. 

“Just admit it. I’m an addiction. I’m your addiction and only I can satisfy your craving.”

Ian’s voice dropped low as he said that and Mickey felt himself getting hard again. Ian was already there, the head of his cock nudging against Mickey’s already slick opening. 

Mickey smirked and grabbed Ian, flipping them over so it was Mickey on top. 

Ian lifted surprised eyes to Mickey and watched as Mickey slid Ian’s cock inside him. 

“Get it right firecrotch. I’m your addiction. You crave me like a crack fiend when I’m not around,” Mickey slurred riding Ian slowly. 

Ian grabbed onto Mickey’s hips and thrust up, burying himself inside Mickey’s tight ass. Mickey couldn’t help the embarrassing mewl that passed through his lips as he began to ride Ian at the bruising pace the ginger set. 

“It doesn’t matter who is the addict and who is the addiction. I want you Mickey and I’m not going to stop wanting you. No matter how many times we fuck or fight. I want you all the fucking time. Even when I’m trying not to want you, you are in my thoughts and you are in here,” Ian declared thumping at his chest. 

“Say it again,” Mickey begged his eyes wild. His dick was impossibly hard and Ian’s confession had him ready to blow. 

“I want you Mickey,” he said fisting Mickey’s cock. “I want you … only you.”

Mickey’s eyes rolled back in his head and he came, coating Ian’s chest as Ian exploded inside him. 

*~*

The next day Ian and Mickey decided that it was time to tell Mandy. Mickey told Ian that he would do it that night when Mandy got home. He tried to play it off like it was no big deal but truthfully it was a huge deal. Mandy didn’t know he was gay let alone fucking her boss and Mickey was afraid she was going to be hurt. 

The last thing Mickey wanted to do was hurt his sister. So while she was at work he went and got a bouquet of her favorite flowers and bought her favorite foods. He figured he could ply her with flowers and yummy food and then drop the bomb on her. 

Ian desperately wanted to be there but Mickey told him under no uncertain terms was the redhead to come over. This was something Mickey needed to handle … alone. 

Mickey told himself it was no big deal but as the day wore on and the time for Mandy to come home was coming closer and closer Mickey’s nerves rattled. He just hoped that she wasn’t upset with him. 

Mickey was putting the finishing touches on the chicken cordon bleu when he heard the jiggling of Mandy’s keys. 

“Mick?” she called out as she closed the door and put her things on the couch. 

He could hear her gasp of surprised pleasure when she saw her flowers and the made up table. 

“This for me?” she asked coming into the kitchen, a pink rose pressed to her nose. 

“Yup,” Mickey said as he put their food on the plates he set on the counter. 

“Oh my favorite dinner! What did I do to deserve this?” 

“Nothing douchebag. Just wanted to do something nice is all,” Mickey commented as he took the plates to the table. 

He set the plates down carefully and sat down, waiting for Mandy to sit as well. She came out from the kitchen with two beers in her hands and handed one to him before sitting across from him. 

“Wow Mick this smells awesome!” she praised. 

“Thanks.”

They sat in silence for a bit, both relishing the taste of the chicken. All things considered Mickey was truly a good cook. 

“So I wanted to talk to you about something …” he started as Mandy looked up at him. 

“Ok.”

“Mandy …” Mickey trailed off, uncertainty laced in his voice. 

“Mick whatever it is you can tell me.”

“I’m gay,” he blurted out, his face turning red. 

“Ok,” she said a weird look on her face. 

“That’s all you have to say … ok?” 

“What did you think I was going to say?”

“I don’t fucking know. I just thought you would have some smartass comment or something. Not just an ‘ok’.”

“You’re gay … big deal. You’re still my assface brother. I love you no matter what.”

Mickey felt the tension in his body start to ebb and he smiled at his sister as a wave of love passed through him. That was his Mandy, loyal to the bone and it made him realize how absolutely fucking lucky he was to have her. 

“There’s more.”

“You’re fucking my boss I know,” she said nonchalantly. 

“What?” Mickey choked almost spitting out the mouthful of chicken he had been chewing. 

“You … Ian … pelvic. I know.”

“How the fuck did you know?”

“It doesn’t take a genius asshole. His clothes have been thrown all around the living room for weeks now. He leaves work early and you come home late. I smell his damn cologne all over our home. I don’t need to be a detective or a bloodhound to fucking figure it out.”

Mickey gaped at Mandy, his mouth open. Here he thought they were being so sly, so secretive and she knew all along. 

“I guess it’s ok with you then?” Mickey asked. 

“Yeah. I mean at first I was shocked because shit Mick I didn’t even know you liked cock. But then I saw how happy he was and how happy he makes you and your happiness is all that matters to me,” Mandy said reaching across the table and taking his hand. 

“But if he breaks your heart I’ll fucking kill him!”

Mickey barked out a laugh and squeezed her hand, yup that right there was the real Mandy Milkovich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOVE YOU ALL!! =) This ones a little longer than usual.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian has been working long days and Mickey is missing his favorite fire crotch

Ian had been working hard on another new account his company got and was spending long nights at the office. He and Mickey hadn’t seen each other in three days and Mickey was going crazy. He decided enough was enough and went to Ian’s office. It was late, well past dinner time so Mickey picked up some take out and brought it with him. When he arrived at the building it was dark, he thanked God that he had the foresight to have Mandy call security to let him in. Even thought it was Ian’s building security promised not to tell him that he would have a visitor. 

Mickey rode the elevator up and couldn’t help but remember the last time he had been in there. Ian had become a fixture in Mickey’s life and even though it has only been a few days, Mickey was going crazy without Ian. 

Ian’s floor was dark, only a few lights on here and there. The door to his office was open and as Mickey walked in he couldn’t help but smile. There was Ian, head on his arm fast asleep. Mickey carefully set the food on the side table and went to Ian. He was almost reluctant to wake the sleeping man but he missed Ian so much he knew he had to. 

Mickey watched Ian sleep and his heart swelled. It should be illegal to be that hot and Mickey thanked his lucky stars that Ian was his. He didn’t know what he did to deserve the ginger but he would do anything and everything to make sure they were together. 

As much as Mickey hated to admit it, he was falling for Ian. Hard and fast. Love wasn’t something Mickey ever thought about or even considered. But being with Ian changed all that, changed him. He was more comfortable with himself. Didn’t feel the need to hide what he was or what he felt. He didn’t have a reason to be afraid any more. 

Tentatively he reached out and touched Ian’s hair, smoothing it down and running his fingers along Ian’s ear. Ian stirred a little but didn’t wake up. Mickey leaned down and kissed Ian’s cheek, placing little kisses on his forehead and cheek. He felt Ian smile and he turned his head, meeting Mickey’s mouth with his own. 

Their kisses always seem to be like the first time and Ian sat up, dragging Mickey onto the desk in front of him. He made Mickey sit in front of him, legs on either side of his chair as Ian proceeded to kiss Mickey senseless. 

The men groped at one another, scratching each other’s skin as they fought to get past clothing and onto flesh. Their need for the other consuming them both. 

“Missed you,” Mickey got out between kisses as Ian dug his fingers roughly into Mickey’s hips. 

“Me too. Work blows,” Ian said breathlessly. 

Mickey watched Ian undo his pants and before he knew it the redhead had his cock out and was sucking him down to the root. 

“Ian … shit,” Mickey yelled as he threw his head back and wove his hands through Ian’s hair. 

Ian went to town, sucking Mickey down, swallowing around his thick head and repeating the process. Mickey was whimpering under Ian’s mouth, holding on frantically to Ian’s red hair, his eyes rolling back in his head. 

“Ian!” With a shout of his lover’s name Mickey came shaking, his cock jerking between Ian’s lips. Ian kept his mouth on him and swallowed it all. With a final suck to his head, he swirled his tongue along the tip and met Mickey’s eyes. 

“You are fucking incredible do you know that?” Mickey asked trying like hell to calm down. 

But Ian wasn’t having that. Slowly he stood. His eyes never left Mickey’s as he tore the dark haired man’s pants down to his ankles. Mickey’s skin broke out in goosebumps and he shivered knowing that dark Ian was back in control. He watched, licking his lips in anticipation as Ian undid his belt and unzipped his dress pants. His hard cock sprang free and Mickey had to swallow against the salvia that began to pool in his mouth. 

Ian smirked at him as he pushed his pants to his knees. He leaned in close to Mickey and licked at his lips, his tongue tracing along Mickey’s bottom lip. Mickey sighed into Ian’s mouth and began to lean into the kiss when Ian shoved him onto his back. He lifted Mickey’s legs over his head, his pants still tangled around his ankles and put them on his shoulders. 

Ian’s wet fingers came into contact with Mickey’s ass and he sighed loudly as Ian worked a finger inside him. He pushed another into Mickey working him and watching as Mickey responded. There was nothing more exciting then watching Mickey get turned on and his cock hardening. Ian watched Mickey’s mouth as he sucked in air and couldn’t resist him when he bit at his bottom lip. 

“I’ve been thinking about you all day,” he whispered against Mickey’s mouth, his lips brushing  
with Mickey’s. 

“Your mouth, your cock, this hole. They have been on a constant loop in my brain all fucking day long. I have wanted to fuck you for hours.”

Mickey was beyond helpless as Ian slid into him. Ian cradled Mickey’s face against his and kissed him, using lips, teeth and tongue. Mickey whimpered into Ian’s mouth and Ian moaned. 

Ian pulled back and his green eyes looked deep into Mickey’s. 

“Tell me you want me,” he demanded. 

“I want you … God I want you so much,” Mickey answered. 

“Only me Mickey.”

“Only you Ian.”

Ian picked up the pace and began slamming himself inside Mickey, moving him along the desk. Mickey gasped and mewled, grasping Ian’s shoulders and holding on for dear life. 

“Mickey,” Ian moaned low. 

Mickey could only respond in whimpers. 

“You’re so beautiful … everything I ever wanted,” Ian mumured as he continued fucking Mickey. 

Mickey’s eyes were starting to glaze over with each one of Ian’s confessions. 

“I’m falling for you,” Ian said as he sped up. 

Face to face, eyes on each other and Ian’s comments were too much for Mickey and with a loud sob he came, crying out Ian’s name. It was the shout that got Ian, the total absence of control from Mickey. With a grunt he followed Mickey over the edge and came so hard his eyes crossed. They slumped against each other, completely wiped out and sated. 

Mickey was cradling Ian’s head against his chest as both men fought to catch their breath. They stayed like that for a little while, listening to each other’s heart beats slow down. They probably would have continued if a loud growling noise didn’t escape Mickey’s stomach. 

“Hungry?” Ian laughed. 

“Yeah I am firecrotch. I brought us dinner,” Mickey said untangling his legs from Ian’s shoulders. He pulled up his pants and as Ian moved away Mickey made his way over to where he put the food. 

“I went to the diner down the street and got us burgers. Figured you would be as hungry as me,” Mickey told him as Ian came up behind Mickey and ran his hand up the smaller man’s back. 

“I am actually. Thanks Mick,” Ian grabbed his burger and sat down on the soft couch he had in his office. He patted the seat next to him and Mickey sat as well. 

They ate in silence, both enjoying their burgers. Mickey laughed as juice from the burger dripped down Ian’s chin. With a mischievous grin he leaned over and licked it off eliciting a groan from Ian. 

The burgers were forgotten as Ian tackled Mickey on the couch and did some licking of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More more more the people demand and I, Jerzeyanjel give in. Hope you like it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian goes to see Mickey at work. What happens is not at all what Ian expected.

Ian walked into the music drowned club and winced. The music was way too loud and the beat was echoing through his chest. He wouldn’t normally be at a club on a work night but Mickey was bartending here and Ian wanted to surprise him at work. Besides Ian had never been to Mickey’s work before and he wanted to see what his man did. Ian felt like Mickey gave up a lot to spend time with him and Ian wanted to return the favor. He also was just itching to see Mickey and get his hands on him. 

Their time together had been so sporadic due to Ian’s new client and Ian was seriously missing his Milkovich. The Fairy Tale was definitely jumping tonight and the dance floor was packed with wall to wall bodies. Ian was already getting appreciative stares and offers of drinks which he politely turned down. It wasn’t long before Ian spotted Mickey at the bar, serving drinks and smiling.

Ian’s face broke into a smile as his stomach filled with warmth. Mickey flashed a grin at a guy as he handed him his drink and Ian’s smile faltered. Ian brushed it off quickly, he knew Mickey was just being nice, it was part of his job. There was no reason for Ian to be even remotely jealous. 

Shaking it off Ian started to make his way to the bar but it was taking much longer than he had anticipated. Men kept bumping into him, some making suggestive remarks and rubbing themselves against him. A couple was making out, practically having sex when they brushed against Ian and one of them grabbed onto his shoulder. Ian quickly got away from that. 

Another guy was leering at him and grinding against his ass, holding onto Ian’s hips and breathing into his ear. Ian turned around and gave the guy such a mean look that he backed off immediately. No one else seemed to give him a hard time after that and as Ian looked back to bar the scene made him stop. 

There was Mickey, looking absolutely edible in his tight white tank top, handing a drink to a customer. As the man walked off one of the bartenders went behind Mickey and whispered something in his ear making him laugh hysterically. The guy didn’t leave it at that, Ian watched as the man ran his hand down Mickey’s arm and lean into him. Mickey laughed again and the guy bumped him which made Mickey laugh even harder. Time seemed to stop as Ian watched Mickey whisper something in the other guy’s ear. 

Jealousy roared through Ian, sending a tingling through his body. And with a growl he marched forward and slammed his hand on the bar, startling the men. Mickey looked up and happiness surged through him. He had just been thinking about Ian, talking about him too. 

“Ian?” Mickey asked. 

“Yup. That’s me. Ian. YOUR Ian,” Ian could hardly contain the anger in his voice. 

Mickey’s eyes widened in shock at the look of fury on Ian’s face. The guy glanced at Ian and hurried away as if he knew a war was about to start. Ian could have laughed at the pussy move but instead his green eyes blazed at Mickey.

“Don’t leave on my account,” Ian yelled to the retreating man.

“The fucks wrong with you?” Mickey questioned Ian. 

“Wrong with me? Why would anything be wrong with me? Can I get a shot of vodka please? Top shelf,” Ian asked one of the bartenders near Mickey.

Mickey raised his eyebrow and gave Ian a look. 

“Really think you should be drinking?”

“You gonna stop me … mom?” Ian retorted throwing his head back and downing the alcohol.

Mickey watched Ian’s neck as he swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing up and down. He was completely floored and confused as to what was making Ian act this way. Ian smirked at Mickey while he tipped his head back, the clear liquid sliding down into his mouth. 

“Why are you so mad?”

“Mad? Me mad? What the fuck makes you think that?”

Mickey didn’t know what to think. He had been so happy to see Ian and now Ian was acting like his panties were on too tight. Ian tapped his glass on the bar, signaling he wanted another when Mickey grabbed the glass. 

“You know what? Forget it. I come here to see you because I fucking miss you and I see you flirting with some random guy? Fuck that!” Ian yelled turning around. 

“Whoa wait Ian,” Mickey said coming out from behind the bar. 

“Nah fuck that!”

Mickey grabbed Ian by the wrist and yanked him hard, pulling him to the back and out the door to the alley. 

“What the fuck is your problem?” Mickey yelled at him, letting go of his wrist. 

“My problem?”

“Did I stutter?” Mickey threw at him, Milkovich attitude out to play.

“Who the fuck was that guy Mick?”

“What fucking guy?”

“The guy behind the bar whispering in your ear and touching your arm? What the fuck was that?” Ian yelled stomping towards Mickey and cornering him against the wall. 

Mickey didn’t dare shrink away but he did tense up. He had never seen Gallagher like this and frankly it was a little disturbing. He could lie but what was the point of that? He had nothing to hide.

“Rob?”

“Is that the douchebag’s name? Good to know since I’ll be kicking his ass.”

“Are you kidding me right now?” 

Ian turned red and slammed his fist next to Mickey’s head, cutting it on the brick. Blood dripped from the cut on his knuckles but Ian seemed to not feel it, rage pouring through his entire body.

“Do I look like I’m fucking kidding?”

“Gallagher you need to calm down. Whatever you saw was not at all what happened. Rob was telling me a story about one of the managers that’s all.”

“Then what’s with the touching?”

“That was part of the story.”

“Fuck that Mick. I’m not stupid.”

“Yeah? Well apparently you are. That guy is nothing to me. He doesn’t even register on my radar. He is a co-worker. He is nothing compared to you,” Mickey said trying to calm down Ian. 

“Yeah right. I see how it is now. You flirt left and right. Have you been doing this all along?”

“Doing what? Fucking working?”

“No asshole. This thing … whatever it is may be something to me but to you? It’s completely different. Glad to know I was just a fucking booty call,” Ian threw the words at Mickey harshly and as shock flitted across Mickey’s features Ian started to walk away. 

Mickey’s heart started to pound and he felt light headed. 

“Are you out of your fucking mind?” Mickey yelled. 

“Not anymore. You … me … this is done!” Ian shouted and kept walking.

“For fuck’s sake Ian.” Mickey ran after Ian and grabbed his arm. “IAN!” 

“Let me go Mickey. I’m serious.” 

“God damn it Ian.”

Ian wrenched his arm away but Mickey was relentless and grabbed at him again.

“What the fuck Mick.”

“For fucks sake Ian, I love you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so sure how much I like this chapter. But it is what it is. As always you all really make my day/night/life. I can't believe the amount of feedback and kudos you all have given me. I thank you from the bottom of my heart!!! =)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love in an alley? Will they make up or will this be the end of Mickey and Ian as we know it?

Ian blinked and stopped struggling to get away from Mickey. Ian turned towards Mickey slowly, completely in shock. 

“What did you say?” he asked. 

Mickey seemed to be holding his breath, his face was flushed and his eyes wide. He looked at the ground and heaved out a sigh. 

“I said I fucking love you,” Mickey repeated, looking up at Ian. 

All the anger and jealousy flowed out of Ian just as fast as it came in. He took a step towards Mickey who in turn stepped away and looked anywhere but at Ian. He watched Mickey rub at his bottom lip with his thumb and he grabbed him by the forearms, his touch gentle. 

“Mick …” he whispered but Mickey wouldn’t look at him. 

“Mickey,” Ian tried again rubbing small circles in his skin. “Look at me.”

Mickey grunted and took another step back which only made his situation more difficult because his back thumped against the outside of the building and Ian just about had him cornered. 

“What Gallagher?” Mickey said in a harsh raw voice, finally meeting Ian’s gaze. 

Ian stared at him for a moment before holding his face, his thumbs brushing along Mickey’s cheek bones. Mickey was such a beautiful man, Ian often wondered if Mickey knew it. 

“I love you too,” Ian said, his words smothered by Mickey as he kissed Ian. 

Ian let out a surprised sound and gave into Mickey’s mouth, kissing him back hungrily. They were a blur of hands, cupping and grabbing at each other. Ian had Mickey pressed against the building, his knee between the shorter man’s legs. Ian’s hand was behind Mickey’s head, crushing him to Ian, leaving no room between their bodies. Their mouths working against each other’s both demanding and accepting. 

Ian pulled back, both men breathing hard. “Say it again,” he begged between breaths. 

“I love you Ian,” Mickey said kissing him between each word. 

They clung to each other, desire running rampant between them. Ian smiled down at Mickey and claimed his mouth again. Ian began to run his hands down Mickey’s arms to his waist. It took everything Mickey had to stop and push Ian away slightly. 

“Wait … stop Gallagher,” he panted putting his hands on Ian’s shoulders and creating some distance between them. 

“What?” Ian practically whined, wanting to touch Mickey, an absolute need running through him. 

“We can’t … I’m at work.”

“When? How much longer?”

“Um …” Mickey looked down at his wrist and then shook his head and grabbed Ian’s arm. “Another hour.”

Both of them were grown ass men, the prospect of not being able to touch the other for an hour or so wouldn’t kill them. But they both groaned anyways. 

“Can I wait with you?” Ian asked hopefully, his green eyes twinkling. 

It took everything Mickey had not to laugh. 

“Yeah man you can stay. But no more yelling. Who the hell was that back there?”

Ian hung his head. “I’m sorry Mick. I …” he started. 

“Ian,” Mickey breathed and touched his face. “I get it. It’s ok.”

Ian nodded and kissed Mickey’s forehead. It was a gentle pressing of lips but still it sent a bolt of heat to coil in Mickey’s belly. 

“Come on firecrotch. I’ll buy you a drink,” Mickey held out his hand. 

Ian saw Mickey’s hand and grabbed it, lacing their fingers together as Mickey pulled them back into the thumping club. 

_Only an hour,_ Ian thought to himself as the door closed. 

*~*

Ian’s front door was slammed shut by the force of Mickey’s body against it. Ian on top of him, kissing him any and every where. 

“Been thinking about this all night,” Ian murmured. 

Their clothes flew off in a flurry of material and Ian dropped to his knees in front of Mickey. 

Blazing hot green eyes looked up at Mickey as Ian dipped his head and pressed a chaste kiss to the head of Mickey’s cock. Mickey touched Ian’s head, his fingers weaving through Ian’s red locks.

Ian threw him a smirk before running his tongue along the length of his cock and covering the head with his mouth, sucking deeply. 

Mickey arched away from the door, his cock sliding into Ian’s mouth. Ian opened his jaw wider, taking as much of Mickey as he could. When Mickey hit the back of his throat Ian swallowed and Mickey yelped. 

“Jesus Ian,” he sighed. 

Ian’s eyes didn’t leave Mickey’s as he slid his cock out of his mouth only to suck him right back in. Mickey groaned low in his throat and spread his legs, giving Ian more to work with. Ian’s hand automatically reached for Mickey’s balls, rolling them in his hand. 

“Turn around,” Ian demanded and Mickey rushed to comply. Ian touched Mickey’s thighs to make him widen them before he spread Mickey’s cheeks and licked a broad stripe right up the middle. 

“Oh my god!” Mickey yelled as Ian did it again. Mickey pushed his ass back against Ian’s mouth as he did it again and Ian stopped. He spread his cheeks again and licked his favorite place on Mickey’s body. Mickey jerked under him and Ian did it again before sticking out his tongue and pointing it, aiming it right at his hole. 

Mickey was sputtering and coming undone above Ian, he reached back and grabbed at Ian’s hair, holding his head to his ass and demanding Ian to fuck him with his tongue. Ian eagerly went to town adding a finger and then another as he rimmed his boyfriend. Mickey was nearing the point of no return and he seized Ian’s shoulders and pulled him up, kissing him like he was dying. 

He shoved at Ian and watched him stumble backwards, Mickey did it again until Ian landed on the side of the couch. With a wicked smile Mickey shoved Ian and he landed on his back, Mickey was on him before he could protest. Silencing his complaints with his mouth. His fingers worked quickly divesting Ian of his clothes. 

When the red head was finally naked under him, Mickey let go of the possessive kiss and hovered above Ian’s very hard dick. 

“You want this?” Mickey teased brushing his ass against Ian’s cock. 

Ian grasped Mickey’s hips and tried to align them but Mickey batted his hands away. 

“Yes .. God! Stop fucking around and let me in Mick!” Ian begged. 

Slowly, extremely slow Mickey lowered himself onto Ian, burying his cock all the way home. They both sighed at being completely joined before Mickey leaned down and pressed their lips together. 

They sucked at each other’s tongues as Mickey began to ride Ian. Ian held Mickey to him, trying to slow down the pace, wanting to savor their time. But Mickey wasn’t having that. As soon as Ian slowed them down and concentrated on kissing his lover, Mickey sped them up, bruising Ian’s hips with the force of his thrusts. 

“Mick …”

Mickey groaned, his body tightening with every movement, his orgasm just out of reach. 

“Say it again,” Ian pleaded. 

Mickey buried his head in Ian’s shoulder and Ian yanked on his hair, pulling his head up so they were forehead to forehead. Mickey keep slamming himself down on Ian, both of them covered in a sheen of sweat. Both racing to the finish line. 

“I love you Ian. Love you,” Mickey whimpered and then mewled as his cock jerked, coming untouched in between their bodies. 

“Mick!” Ian yelled and held down Mickey’s hips as he shattered inside him, his eyes crossing. 

They slumped against each other, both breathing hard. Mickey was absently rubbing at Ian’s chest while Ian played with Mickey’s hair. 

“I am so in love with you,” Ian whispered, kissing Mickey’s head. 

Mickey lifted his head and smiled. “Me too Gallagher. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Ian was a bit ok ok a HUGE BIT insane last chapter but he more than makes up for it here. Again I thank you all for all you have commented and liked. It really does mean the absolute world to me!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy misses Mickey and invites him and Ian over for dinner.

Mandy was bored. It’s been weeks since Mickey has been home and she was sick of hearing news about her brother from her boss. She wanted to talk to Mickey, hear his voice, sit on the couch next to him and make fun of the people on Jeopardy when they got the answers wrong. But instead their little two bedroom home turned into a two bedroom apartment. And Mandy was lonely. 

As it was she was sitting at the table alone, eating a lonely salad that she wished were pizza instead, reading a stupid magazine and wishing her stupid brother was home. He had been home, Mandy guessed while she was at work because the dishes had been done and more clothes were missing from his closet. She hated that she looked forlornly into his room and more and more stuff of his was absent. 

The only saving grace was she knew Mickey was happy. She could see it in Ian’s face. She just wished Mickey would remember he had a sister and want to spend at least a little time with her. Sure they texted back and forth but it wasn’t the same. If she couldn’t have time with just her brother that was fine, she liked Ian and would hang with both of them. 

In reality Mandy needed to get laid and bad. There was no one she was interested in though and now with her brother off and in love Mandy was realizing what she was missing. 

As Mandy stared into her salad she decided she would ask them over for dinner, maybe get a movie and just hang out. Maybe that would encourage the two to maybe spend time in Mandy and Mickey’s home and not just Ian’s. 

Reaching for her phone she texted her brother, her plan already in motion. 

_‘Yo assface’_

**‘Douchebag whats up?’**

_‘How about you and your boyfriend come over here for dinner tomorrow? I miss your ugly face.’_

Mickey took a few minutes to text her back, she assumed to talk to Ian about it. 

**‘Ian’s lame ass brother is coming to town. Can he tag along too?’**

Oh? Ian has a brother? Mandy shelved that thought and honestly she didn’t care as long as she got to see her own brother. 

_‘Yeah sure. Bring the beer,’_ she texted back already planning what she was going to make and happier than she had been in days. 

 

*~*

Ian was a little fidgety on the way to Mickey’s apartment. Mickey tried to not notice and kept driving but Ian’s bouncing leg was getting more furious in it’s intensity and Mickey couldn’t keep ignoring it. 

“What’s up?” Mickey asked, reaching over and smoothing his hand on Ian’s leg. 

“What? Nothing,” Ian replied clearly distracted. 

“Ian?” 

“I’m nervous,” he said finally. 

“About what?”

“You’re going to laugh. I feel like I’m coming home to meet the parents.”

Mickey laughed, he couldn’t help it. Here is Ian, big shot CEO of a major advertising agency and he’s afraid of his sister? That’s just too funny. 

“It’s just Mandy. Who you see every freaking day. You don’t have to worry about meeting anyone else.”

“I don’t want my stupid brother starting shit either.”

“Yeah I’ll kick his ass don’t worry. Where is he anyways?” Mickey asked as he parked in front of his building. 

The boys got out of the car and made their way inside the building, pausing as the elevator doors opened. 

“He will be here in a bit. Said he had some shit to take care of first,” Ian said as he watched Mickey punch the button for his floor. 

Suddenly the air shifted in the elevator car and Mickey turned and faced Ian. A licking of lips and raised eyebrows and they were on each other. Mickey had Ian backed against the wall, pressing him so hard into the metal that Ian was afraid there would be a shape of his body there when he moved. 

Mickey looked deep into Ian’s eyes before pressing a kiss sweetly on his mouth. Ian’s hands were on Mickey’s face as he returned the kiss. 

“I love you,” Mickey whispered his lips brushing against Ian’s with each word.

Ian held Mickey to him and coaxed his mouth open. Turning his sweet kisses into passionate, both of them locked together when the elevator doors slid open. 

Thankfully the hall was empty and the boys pried themselves apart. Mickey held the door open asthey rearranged their clothing and smiled at Ian as they exited the car. 

“What is that?” Ian asked him breathlessly, running a hand through his hair. 

“I dunno man. I didn’t even know elevators did it for me,” Mickey told him causing Ian to laugh. 

“Me either Mick. Not until I met you anyways.”

Mickey paused in unlocking the door to press another kiss against Ian’s lips. 

“Come on Gallagher we can’t keep her waiting,” Mickey said when Ian tried to deepen their kiss. 

“Ok …” Ian stuck out his bottom lip and pouted. 

Mickey laughed and kissed him again. “Keep on pouting and see where that gets you later.”

Ian pouted harder and flashed his puppy dog eyes as Mickey opened the door. Mickey was still laughing at Ian when they walked in the door. 

“Mickey! You’re here!” Mandy exclaimed and ran to envelope her brother in a big bear hug. 

Until that moment Mickey hadn’t realized how much he missed her and he hugged her back tightly. 

“Mands it smells amazing in here, what did you make?” Ian asked when she moved to hug him as well. 

“One of Mickey’s favorites. Chicken parm.”

“And our secret garlic bread,” she said watching Mickey’s eyes light up. 

“Oh that sounds good!” Ian commented wrapping his arm around Mandy’s waist. 

“Hey where’s your brother?” she asked, noticing it was only the two of them. 

“He’s on his way, something came up at work. He will be here any minute.”

No sooner had those words left Ian’s lips did the doorbell ring. 

“Ian can you answer that? Mick I need your help in the kitchen,” Mandy said already pulling her brother into the other room. 

Mickey immediately went over to the baking dish that held his favorite meal and stuck his pinky inside. 

“Mickey!”

“What? Ohh you made it just the way I like it!” he exclaimed sucking off the sauce from his finger. 

“Duh of course I did. So I wanted to talk to you,” Mandy started as the door swung open. 

Mandy’s jaw dropped open a bit at the man who walked into her kitchen carrying a case of beer. 

“Hey Lip,” Mickey said taking the box from him. 

Mandy eyes followed as the newcomer caught her in blue eyed gaze and felt her face heat up as he smiled at her. 

“I’m Lip,” he said walking towards her and holding out his hand. “You must be Mandy.”

“Uh-huh,” she breathed as she lifted her hand to shake his. As soon as their skin touched she felt an electric shock go through him into her and back again. 

Mickey watched the exchange in confusion. He was about to say something when Ian asked for a beer from the other room.   
He grabbed one and was out the door, his sibling and Ian’s still shaking hands. 

“So … uh do you want some help?” Lip asked as he finally released Mandy’s hand. 

She smiled at him and nodded, an odd feeling of loss creeping through her as their hands let go. 

“Uh yes actually. Can you take this out and put it on the table and come back from the bread?” she asked handing him the chicken parm. 

“Sure thing,” Lip said as he left to do her bidding. 

Mandy took a moment to collect herself as she grabbed the pasta. She took a deep breath as Lip walked back to get the bread. He flashed her a blinding smile and Mandy swore that her knees turned to jelly. 

_Damn these good looking Gallaghers,_ she thought as she made her way to the table. 

*~*

Dinner went off without a hitch and Mandy was pleasantly surprised by how easily her brother and Ian’s brother chatted. She caught Mickey smiling at Ian more often than once and noticed how his face lit up whenever Ian returned his gaze. 

It was sweet and it made Mandy love them both even more than she already did. 

Lip was proving to be quite a conversationalist and was telling the Milkovich siblings all about the Gallagher family. 

“Ian remember that time we snuck out and lined up the bottle rockets around Frank who was passed out on the lawn?” Lip was already laughing. 

“Shit yeah. We lit them all off at the same time and watched as Frank jumped up screaming ‘We’re under attack!’ Best summer of our lives man!” Ian laughed. 

“Who’s Frank?” Mandy asked. 

“Our dad,” they both answered. 

Mandy and Mickey shared a meaningful look and collectively decided to change the subject. Their childhood was not something they wanted to share. Growing up with a monster for a father did not make a good story and they wanted to forget all about him and what they had to go through. 

They all got up to clear the table and as Mandy put away the food, it was Lip who did the dishes. Mickey and Ian went to pick the movie and had it all ready when the other two emerged from the kitchen. 

“What’re we watching?” Lip asked looking to Mandy before choosing where to sit. 

The couch was more than big enough for all of them. 

In the end Ian sat on one end, Mickey next to him, Mandy and then Lip on the other end. 

“Underworld,” Mickey replied. 

“Ugh again?” Mandy complained. 

“Hey we both agreed Scott Speedman is delicious in this movie,” Mickey retorted shooting his sister a glare. 

“Whatever assface,” she elbowed him in the ribs causing him to grunt. 

The movie was on for maybe thirty minutes before all four occupants in the room were asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know ... don't be sad there's no smut. There will be again I promise. I really am a smut slut so it's all good. Thank you as always for all the love guys! =)


End file.
